Yang Long
by Victor Weiss
Summary: So i've been on a bit of a John Wick binge, and just finished watching RWBY V1 and 2 again. And I thought to myself "Imma parody that" to John Wick. And this.. is the sad result. Rated T for swearing, violence and mentions of badassary. Character death as well.
1. Prologue

**What happens when you switch up the characters from RWBY with the ones from John Wick on a whim and decide to make it a story? I got this, but other times you could get the urge to watch the actual movie (It's really good.). So... here it is.**

* * *

 **Yang Long**

 _Yang "_ The Dragon _" Long was a legend within the criminal underworld for her ruthless efficiency and limitless talent to get whatever job was thrown her way. Having left the fold when her younger sister fell ill, now alone with but one more companion she is soon thrust back into the pond and takes up her old mantle._

 **Prologue**

* * *

Life wasn't fair. Yang knew this better than most. She had ended many lives all for the sake of the pale, sickly young woman that was currently laying in the hospital bed before her. Strapped to machines that gave her all the bells and whistles necessary to mock her that fate was enforcing this law yet again on her account.

Yang watched as her sister, eyes half lidded and almost unseeing, turned her way and a weak smile was presented, however weak and frail it was. It was still brighter than Yang's childhood grins of happiness had ever been.

"Yang?" The blonde's heart wrenched painfully in her chest at the weakness of Ruby's voice, her dear younger sister who'd been fine not five months ago, now reduced to this. Bright, energetic dark eyes were now faded to faded silver. "Is that you? I can see… a bit of gold."

"It's me, sis." Yang found her voice, it was bright as she could make it. The doctor had long since left the room to give them their final moments in peace. "I'm here." She reaffirmed and took that shaky, frail hand between her own.

"Yang…" Ruby smiled wider and focused on her with near sightless eyes. "It's been a whole day… Not a single coughing fit. I think I'm getting a bit better…" Her voice was optimistic.

It broke Yang's heart and she wanted to cry. Lilac eyes blurred with tears. "Really? That's great…" her shoulder shook slightly with repressed sobs. "You'll be better in no time." She smiled a broken smile at the blatant lie.

But then for Ruby, Yang killed hundreds, lied thousands more and lived with the ocean of blood that was the last five years of their lives.

"And you can get me my favorite brand of cookies." Ruby said with a smallest of nods. "And we can eat out like we used to… movies… everything."

Everything that Yang knew they would never do again. "Of course, sis… I have a few back at home for celebration just for that." Her voice broke.

"Yang…?" Ruby's voice was now tinged with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just… so, so-" Broken, hurt and lost. "Happy to hear that you're getting better. I miss hanging out with you baby sister." _And I'll miss you more than anyone should ever feel_.

Ruby stared for a moment before smiling again. "Good… good, but be careful, you'll make me cry too, Yang." Tears were already gathering at the corners of those faded eyes. "I'm excited too." It sounded like she wanted to be loud, like she used to be… but it came out more a raspy whisper.

"I know, we'll be a real family again. Just the two of us." Yang gave her hand a small squeeze, afraid to apply more pressure for fear of breaking the almost bony digits.

Ruby smiled, then she gave a low gasp and her heart monitor began to beat erratically. "Y-Yang…" Ruby whispered, sounding more tired than she ever did. "Weiss came by today… She wanted to ask me what I wanted to get you for you birthday tomorrow, I told her and she said she'd handle it… You'll be getting it tomorrow." Ruby explained, closing her eyes and giving another raspy moan. "I'm sorry I won't be better enough to give it to you myself. But I'll make it up to you when I'm better, alright?"

Oh god, Yang closed her eyes and nodded, not trusting her voice to come out as more than a sob. She took several steadying breaths before replying, fighting back the strain of emotions. "Alright, I know you will, sis. I know you will." Another squeeze of her hand.

The heart monitor beeped once more, the beats coming slower and slower. Ruby didn't seen to notice, silver eyes closing steadily. "I'm tired," Ruby stated distantly. "Yang, I'm going to take a nap, come visit tomorrow?"

"I will, Sis… every day you're in here," Yang leaned down and pecked her sister's forehead with a tender kiss. "I will always visit you."

Ruby smiled and those eyes dropped fully to a close. "Good, I'd miss you otherwise… Goodnight, Yang." A smaller smile. "I'll hopefully slightly… see you tomorrow…" A weak imitation of a laugh.

"Goodnight," The monitor pinged then droned on in that ominous single tone that signalled fate's hand had been dealt and played. "Ruby." Yang's voice shattered and the name of the most beautiful thing in her otherwise dark world was gone. She placed her forehead to her sister's and let those tears drip down onto the face that appeared to be merely, deceptively, sleeping.

By the time the doctors came back into the room. They found Yang's face down in Ruby's hair, body racked with sobs and wails the very sound of agony given voice while golden hair created a bright veil for the younger woman, who's hair was as dark as Yang's life had just become.

Because life wasn't fair and Yang had certainly learned that lesson well this day.

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

 **There it is, short, and… quite honestly depressing. I need a moment, hope it was worth the read and the next chapter will come up shortly. Have a nice day.**


	2. Remembrance

**Yang Long**

 **Chapter 1  
Remembrance**

Yang stood, among with a couple dozen figures dressed in black with hats and veils to match. Only Yang stood out amongst the others, some would say she was being disrespectful for not wearing black and instead wearing her usual flurry of colors of tanned leather, black and yellow. Golden hair swaying in the breeze that rolled over the funeral grounds and took leaves with it.

The priest droned on about his faith, the only thing that Yang agreed with was that Ruby was now an angel, unable to be harmed further by the cruelty of human life. She had always been an angel to Yang and this just meant now Yang didn't have the comfort of knowing everything she had done for the last half a decade had been for something worth it.

The ocean of blood she'd left in her wake suddenly seemed intent on devouring her soul.

Yang was about to turn and walk away when another figure stepped up beside her. She closed her eyes and whispered. "You here to put me out of my misery?" It was an brutally honest question.

"No," The smooth, somber voice of Blake Belladonna replied, wearing a mixture of white dominated by black attire, a coat billowing in the breeze. "I'm here paying my respects. And checking up on you." She replied, unnatural amber eyes turning to stare into hollow lilacs.

"Shame." Yang closed her eyes and inhaled shakily as the dirt began to get piled onto the coffin. She didn't want to stay around anymore. She turned and made her way back towards her motorcycle, Bumblebee. Affectionately named that by Ruby.

Blake followed. "Yang," Her usually somber tone took on a more soft one. "You don't need to be alone through this. I could clear my schedule and we could-"

Yang rounded on her and her eyes narrowed with barely restrained fury. "We could _what_ , Blake?" She hissed, stepping closer to the un-intimidated woman. "Go out and have a blast? Kill some people for the shits and the giggles? Laugh over our kill counts with some drinks afterwards?" She went on. "We're killers, _murderers_. Belladonna." Blake winced internally at that one. "Not _friends_."

Blake's passive expression and slightly hurt eyes made Yang's anger flare again. She reached up and shoved her shoulder, making the woman step back thrice from the force and look more than a little surprised. "Yan-"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Yang grit out, Bumblebee rumbled to life beneath her, the engine matching the furious roar of it's rider before they both took off, kicking off dirt and leaves and smoke.

Blake was left standing there, watching Yang's back disappear around a corner. She sighed and hung her shoulders. Belladonna… Blake and Yang had once been on a first name basis for a year, as close to friends as two people in a world where lives could be ended by the right price as could be. They shared drinks once a week, chatted a bit about their personal lives and even more about their methods of execution.

Since Ruby had fallen ill months ago however, Yang had withdrawn into herself and focused entirely on her sister's health and visits. Blake knew because she would pay a visit to the same hospital see if there was something, anything she could do. There wasn't.

And with a glance at the grave being filled. She knew there wasn't anything she could do now but hope Yang found a way out of her rut. _I'm trying, Ruby_. She thought with a sigh _. I'm trying_.

* * *

Yang drove along the road at speeds you'd reserve for straight-aways in drag races. Turning over curved mountainside roads as Bumblebee hugged the pavement with some strain to keep them both from slamming into and through the rail to a heavy handed death plummet.

Yang's grip tightened on the accelerator and she frowned deeper as she turned another corner and barely skimmed the side of a passing vehicle, who honked at her. She didn't even pause and kept on driving waiting for a semi or some other massive truck to come around one of those corners and possibly end her existence.

A growl ripped itself from her throat and she pushed bumblebee faster as she took the next corner. She cleared it and nothing came around to hit her. From there it was a straight drive back into Vale. She watched the city approaching and closed her eyes as she spotted a semi pulled off to the side. It's driver likely passed out for a nap.

She narrowed her eyes and accelerated. Picking up speeds on the downward slope towards it. That glinting, bug splattered grill in sight as the engine roared beneath her. Roaring it's defiance to the world and Yang felt a scream rip from her throat. One of fury, loss and pleading.

Then her cellphone rang.

She grit her teeth and jerked the bars. Bumblebee slid into a sideways skid and she leaned into it, rubber burned and kicked up smoke as they slid until finally they stopped just inches from the semi. Yang panted, staring at the handles of her bike while her cellphone continued to ring.

A sigh, then she reached for it. She swore if it was Blake again she'd smash the damned thing. "Hello?" She answered.

" _Yang_ ," Said a cool voice. " _It's Weiss_."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. Weiss Schnee. "Weiss, fancy hearing from you, didn't you miss something important today?" She asked with bland venom.

There was a sharp sigh. " _I… couldn't attend the funeral, Yang_." She didn't elaborate, much to Yang's extreme displeasure. " _I'm calling you to tell you I'm at your place and I have Ruby's present for you. I was wondering where you were.. But I guess I know now_."

 _Damn right you do_. Yang thought with a small snarl. "You can keep the damn thing." It's not like it would bring Ruby back.

" _Yang_." Weiss' tone was firm and she imagined the scowl on her lips. " _You get your_ ass _over here and come see this present right now_." She commanded imperiously.

Yang was tempted to tell her to shove that demand up her ass and a grenade for added emphasis, but the more she thought about it was Ruby's final gift to her and she was refusing to see it… but that was because it was from Ruby, the final gift that she'd ever receive from her little sister and never again. If she accepted it…

She almost missed Weiss' whisper.

" _Please_."

That made Yang stop and open her eyes to give the phone a look. Weiss never said please. Never. She'd only ever said that to Ruby once or twice as a way of forgiveness whenever the two fought and Weiss was in the wrong. The two had been the best of friends and Yang had on more than a few occasions thought the Schnee and Ruby shared something more.

The call ended and Yang sat there before she closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine." She mumbled and took off back towards home. She and Ruby's home.

* * *

She took twenty minutes, but she reached home and saw Weiss' personal vehicle sitting there in the driveway. Yang pulled up and shut down Bumblebee. A sigh before she slid off the bike and marched up to the front door and knew Weiss already had a key inside.

Once inside she saw Weiss standing in the doorway, staring a frame picture of Ruby in her hands. Tears leaking down her cheeks despite the hollow expression on her face. Yang might've felt anything for it, but right now all she wanted was to get the woman out of her house and have a few strong drinks. She approached.

"She's really gone isn't she?" Weiss whispered and stopped Yang again in her tracks with how broken the heiress sounded despite being so cold about it.

Yang frowned and recovered. "Yeah." She said simply. "So where is this present?"

"In the living room." Weiss replied and looked at her, icy blue eyes narrowing. "There's a message for you too." She stepped away from the wall and her expensive heels clicked along the floor as she made for the door past Yang.

She stopped in the doorway and glanced back the blonde. "I loved her, you know."

"I thought you did." Yang confirmed while taking off her boots.

"You're not the only one hurting."

"Blow it out your ass, princess." Yang responded, hearing Weiss turn Yang turned as well to face the scolding she would ge-

 _Smack_!

Weiss stood there, hand raised and eyes narrowed squarely on Yang's face. "I don't care how hurt you are. How you were her sister or even how much of a mess you are. You go see that present and you read that letter and you realize how much Ruby loved you more than the world. Than me. And then you pull yourself out of this shithole you're digging."

She turned and marched out, slamming the door shut and leaving a red cheeked Yang standing there in what could pass as shock before it vanished and she frowned. A turn of her heel and Yang marched into the living room.

Sitting there was a kennel. Inside was a sleeping gray and white pup, soundly sleeping like the small beast it was. And on the top of it was a folded note. _Ruby's message_ … Yang realized as she stepped forward, mindful of waking the pup. She reached out and took the note, pulling it free and unfolding it.

Her lilac eyes moved over the handwritten letter, in Weiss' handwriting… that had been why Weiss visited Ruby yesterday… she had wrote this letter herself for Ruby. Yang took a breath and began to read.

 _Dear big sister Yang!_

 _If you're reading this, then Weiss did her amazing job and delivered you my present! Give her a cookie for me, would you? I'd do it myself but I'm probably still strapped to a hospital bed fighting a good fight! Now, I know you always said you were more of a cat person than a dog, but puppies are just so cuuuute I had to get you one!_

 _I know you always took care of me when mom and dad died, so you never really had time to be yourself all that much when we were younger and I'm taking a lot of time here at the hospital and not enough with you. So, I had the idea to get you this puppy to keep you company until I'm all better!_

 _His name is Zwei! Weiss helped me pick it! So, take care of Zwei and keep each other company while I get better, alright, sis? I'll be looking forward to seeing how well you house train him once I'm out and about again!_

 _Your loving baby sister, Ruby!_

"P.S," Yang's lips trembled as she spoke. "I enclosed a list of things to feed him and activities to keep Zwei healthy and strong!" She finished and felt her control snap.

She clutched the letter to her chest, curling up and falling onto her side in a ball, sobs racking her body as she again let out her sorrow to the heartless world around her. She wasn't sure how long she laid there, crying until her vision was blurred by the tears and her chest ached with the impact of the emptiness she was feeling digging further into her heart.

That was until she felt a warm, wet nose prod her cheek and her eyes opened in surprise to see Zwei, somehow having escaped the kennel, panting against her face, tongue hanging out and looking actually concerned. The pup, once seeing her eyes, yipped and licked at her cheek.

She stopped crying slowly, sitting up and staring at the energetic puppy. It bounced on its paws and moved over, licking her hand and yipping back up at her. She stared before reaching down and lifting the pup up and holding him to her chest. He barked louder and nuzzled into her. "I admit." Yang said with a shaky smile and soft sob, "You're cute."

Yip!

"I'm…" Yang felt silly, broken and silly even as she smile a small, true smile. "I'm Yang. Ruby's sister."

Yip!

"Nice to meet you, Zwei." She said, wiping her eye with a hand and setting Ruby's note down onto the couch behind her. "I'll be taking care of you now." She informed him, lowering a hand to scratch behind his ears and pay them some affection scratches. "How does that sound, boy?"

The pup peered up at her, tongue lolling out and he panted, practically vibrating with excitement. He barked again.

Yang chuckled, shaking her head and swallowing the lump in her throat. "Right… Terrible, I know… but, you're mine now. And Ruby gave me very specific orders." She leaned down held the pup closer, tears threatening to fall over again. "I'm gonna take care of you."

And maybe… the pup would take care of her too.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**

 **There's chapter 1, in all it's angst, hurting, pain… and cute! Heh.**


End file.
